Bom,eu mereço
by eu sou 10
Summary: Depois de uma infancia vergonhosa a sorte aparece para Taylor na adolescencia.Alem de ser uma das meninas mais populares da escola,Taylor tem a chance de virar uma cantora famosa depois que um homem de uma gravadora escuta ela cantar.
1. Chapter 1

**OI!!Eu sou "eu sou 10",mas podem me chamar de !Essa é minha fanfic!**

**Só para avisar ela é de um programa chamado Ninguem merece que passa no Disney Chanel!**

**A minha fanfic acontece um tempo depois e os personagens ja estão mais velhos.**

**Bom assim que descobrimos esse site minha amiga resolveu escrever uma fanfic,ela escreveu uma de crepusculo,eu tambem quis escrever uma então essa é a minha! **

**=D =D =D =D =D =D**

Taylor PoV

- Feliz aniversario!!-grita meu pai e estende um grande pacote todo embrulhado – Espero que você goste espirro.

- Pai, já tenho 15 anos pode parar de me chamar assim!-digo agarrando o presente.

- Tecnicamente você ainda tem 14 já que você nasceu à noite – minha mãe diz e se entrelaça no meu pai – É de nos dois, querida.

O que isso quer dizer que foram pão-duros demais pra comprar dois o embrulho torcendo para não ser nada da loja do meu pai, eu odiaria ganhar calcinhas de novo!Enquanto arranco o durex do embrulho com a unha penso no que pode ser o presente, o embrulho é grande demais para um celular, ou um Ipod, ou um MP3...O que mais de legal eles podem me dar?

- Um laptop!-minha cara está tão surpresa que eles tem a leve impressão que eu não gostei – É incrível,é lindo, é...

- Caro? –diz meu pai rindo – É,ele não foi barato...

- Mas valeu cada centavo. – diz minha mãe atropelando a fala de meu pai – Você gostou?

"Óbvio"penso,mas apenas faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele tem Internet?

- Sim, ele tem tudo. – diz minha mãe animada por eu ter gostado do presente - Agora vá se arrumar pra escola.

Me levanto da cama sem muita vontade,mas quando penso no dia que vou ter a animação aparece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Posso dar o meu primeiro!!!!!! – grita o Ector quando eu e Britany entramos no ônibus.

- Por que não esperamos o Lion – sugere Britany – Aposto que você agüenta!

- Ta,ta,ta. – diz ele desaminado. – O que ganhou dos seus pais?

- Um laptop!Caro,rosa e da "Aplle"!

- Não creio! – diz Bri com sua cara de espanto mais engraçada – Eu nunca ganho presentes tão legais!

- Pobrezinha. – diz o Ector ironicamente – Deixa-me dar meu presente agora por favooooooooooor!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma estamos quase no ponto do Lion.

- Britany, não sei por que você liga tanto pro Lion!

- Ector ele é nosso amigo. – digo tentando acalmar as coisas – E ele esperaria pela gente.

- Não sei não do jeito que ele é impaciente.

- O único impaciente aqui é você, Ector! –grita Bri, já irritada com a implicância de Ector.

Nesse exato momento Lion entra no ônibus com um embrulho na mão.

- Parabéns!- ele diz estendendo o embrulho para mim.

- Ei!Eu ia dar o primeiro presente pra ela!

- Calma Ector! – digo pegando o presente dele – Eu abro o seu primeiro!

Abro o presente de Ector,que a propósito foi embrulhado a mã CD?E ele nem é comprado!Será que é cópia?Não, o Ector não me daria um presente tão furreca!E muito menos ficaria tão ansioso para eu abrir se fosse um presente meia boca desses!

- É isso? – diz Britany, rompendo meus pensamentos.

- Como assim "isso"! – Diz Ector irritado – Vocês sabem o que é isso?

- Não – respondemos todos juntos.

- Pois fiquem sabendo que essa é a gravação da nossa apresatação da 7ª serie! Aquela em que você dançou Bri! E você fez mímica Lion! E eu fiz malabarismo! E a Taylor cantou aquela musica linda!

- É, eu me lembro disso! A Taylor passou a semana na minha casa por que os pais dela foram ver um emprego com um tio!

- É,e a gente achou que aquele homem fosse cobrador!

- Aquele foi um dia muito especial e foi por isso que achei que esse seria um presente especial!

Um presente com sentimento, é bem a cara do Ector!

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**Então gostaram?**

**O proximo capitulo sai assim que ficar reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!!Desculpa a demora eu estava meio finalmente consegui postar!Bom, desculpe também pelos erros na ultima postagem ainda estou me acostumando com esse troç, aí vai o novo capitulo.**

********

-Que coisa meiga Ector! – diz Bri com seu olhar romantico – Se um dia eu tiver um namorado (um que preste) espero que seja tão meigo quanto você! – ela diz de forma melosa e olha esperançosa para Lion.

- Posso dar o meu agora? – diz Lion, ignorando totalmente o que Brittany disse.

- Claro! – diz Bri irritada – Deicha que eu do o meu por ultimo!

- Desculpe Bri. – diz Lion todo sentimental – Você quer dar o seu primeiro?

"Como alguem pode ser tão tapado?"penso,olho pra Bri e parece que ela esta pensando a mesma coisa, ela me entrega o presente ainda parecendo meio irritada. Abro curiosa.É um cordão escrito "Taylor".

-Que lindo Bri, obrigada! – eu abraço ela – Sua vez Lion!

Pego o embrulho dele é um livro chamado "Penelope".

-Parece legal. – digo.

- Por que a garota esta olhando para a parede? – pergunta o Ector.

- É que ela tem cara de porco.-ele diz como se não fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo, o olhamos como se ele estivesse maluco – Não calma é uma historia legal.

Dou risada, Lion sempre me dá presentes engraçados, chegamos na escola todos saimos do ônibus,Brittany me puxa pelo braço.

- Taylor, posso falar com você?

- Quer saber se o Lion ta na sua?

- Ta tão obvio assim?

- Parece que o unico que não percebeu foi o Lion,mas fica calma, os garotos são assim.

- Valeu, e feliz aniversario (de novo).

Xxxxxxx

Ector Pov

-Feliz aniversario Taylor! – diz um garoto que eu nunca vi na vida.

-Obrigada! – diz ela com um sorriso no rosto.

O dia todo foi isso!Quando ela se tornou tão popular?!Lembro que antes ela se achava invisível (o que não era bem verdade pois todos a conheciam por sua criatividade) mas com o tempo ela e Brittany ficaram totalmente conhecidas nessa escola gigante!

- Quem era?-pergunta Brittany, ganhando como resposta um breve "sei lá".

- Como "sei lá"? Não acha estranho que alguém que você não conheça te deseje feliz aniversario?!?!?!?

- Ei fica frio Ector! – ela diz e só então eu percebo o quão auto havia sido o meu grito de irritação – Ele deve fazer alguma aula comigo e eu me esqueci!

Ela entra na sala junto com Brittany. Eu e Lion continuamos seguindo para nossas salas.

- Rolou um ciúme? – pergunta ele rindo.

- Hã?? – respondo sem pensar.

- Não se finge de mal entendido! - ele ri – O dia todo sempre que algum garoto dava parabéns para a Taylor você fazia cara feia.

- Você ta maluco! – digo tentando esconder o vermelho de minhas bochechas – Desde quando acha que eu gosto da Taylor!?

- Pra começar eu não acho, eu sei, e não sou só eu!Todo mundo sabe!

- Não respondeu minha pergunta! – falo mesmo que a pergunta que eu realmente queira fazer é "A Taylor ta incluída nesse todo mundo?".

- Desde que eu te conheci!Feliz agora!?

Ele entra na sala e eu continuo seguindo meu caminho até a minha. Lembro de tudo que se passou de uns tempos pra cá. Sinto saudade. Olho pra dentro da minha sala, todos estão conversando entro e me sento no primeiro lugar que vejo. Sinto falta de quando éramos todos da mesma turma,eu não tinha que ficar inseguro com onde sento. Um bando de garotas chega perto de mim.

- Oi.- diz uma das garotas, como o ano começou a pouco tempo não lembro direito o nome dela, mas acho que é Susi - Ector né? – típico,se fosse Lion ou Britany ou Taylor não teria esse "né",mas como é só o Ector!

– É.Por que?

- A Taylor já mandou os convites pro aniversario dela?

- Não. – "eu tenho la cara de secretario" penso – Ainda não.

-Ah tá.Bom tchau.

Vejo ela se afastando com as amigas penso em perguntar se ela quer que eu a avise quando a Taylor destribuir os convites,mas desisto.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor PoV

- Ola, querida – diz meu pai quando entro em casa – como foi na escola?

- Querida? - pergunto confusa.

- Bom você disse que não queria que eu te chamasse de espirro.

- Não! – eu rio – Eu tava só brincando! Nunca me acostumaria com você me chamando de outro jeito!

Ele sorri. Eu jogo minha mochila no sofá.

- Ganhou algum presente?

- Aham. Ganhei um livro do Lion, um colar da Brittany e um CD do Hector.

- CD? O Hector sempre dá um presente especial e com sentimento.

- Não era um CD qualquer! Era a gravação daquela apresentação em que eu cantei, lembra?

- Uau, já tinha até me esquecido! Bom essa foi uma ótima idéia, mas a melhor surpresa ainda será a nossa! – ele diz animado.

- É, é dificil algo ganhar do Laptop.

- Não era bem disso que eu estava falando. – ele diz fazendo misterio.

- Então do que era?

- Você logo saberá.

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

Xxxxx

- Outra surpresa de aniversario?- Bri pergunta pelo telefone.

- É o que parece.- digo tentando encontrar o controle da TV.

- Um laptop já não é coisa demais?

- Ei!Ta dizedo que eu não mereço?!-digo finalmente encontrando o controle e ligando a TV.

- Você me entendeu. Alias porque você não desliga esse telefone e vem falar aqui comigo pessoalmente?

- To ocupada – digo ligando o DVD e pondo o CD do Hector nele-Você não pode vir aqui?

- Não to pintando as unhas.- eu dou play e o video começa,vejo a imagem da nossa antiga professora nos apresentando, o volume está alto demais,eu abaixo um pouco – O que você esta vendo aí?

- O CD que o Hector me deu. Mas continuando, o que acha que deve ser?

- Sei lá uma motocicleta rosa pra combinar com seu laptop.

- Deicha de ser enveijosa!Sua mãe também te dá presentes legais.

- Correção: dava, desde que comecei a trabralhar na loja do seu pai ela acha que sou madura o bastante pra parar de ficar pedindo presentes pra ela.

- Uau,quando me ofereci pra trabalhar com meu pai junto com você meus pais ficaram tão orgulhosos de mim que...

- Te deram um celular novo!Já sei essa historia,Taylor!

- Foi mal!- digo vendo a imagem do Lion fazendo mimica na TV,dou risada.

- Que foi?

- Ah nada. É só o video.

- O que apareceu?O que foi engraçado?

- Era só o Lion fazendo mimica,nada demais.

- Falando nisso eaí alguma ideia?

- Do presente?

- Não anta,de quem é que o Lion gosta?

- Esquece isso foi a um mes, como você sabe se ele não deichou de gostar dela.

- Taylor não seja burra!Não se para de gostar de alguém!Além disso se ele disse pro Hector que gosta de uma garota é porque ele gosta de uma garota, se não ele diria pro Hector que não gosta mais da garota!

- Brittany,só estou dizendo que talvez nem seja alguém que a gente conheça, é idiotice a gente ficar pensando numa coisa que pode não fazer a menor diferença!

- Falou a garota que ta toda preocupada em descobrir o presente que ela vai ganhar ainda hoje!- ela grita.

- Uau Brittany incrivel como você só conversa sobre coisas que te interessão!-grito no telefone dando pause no DVD.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que não devia ter ficado tão extressada e ter dito o que eu disse,mas sei lá, e se o Lion gostar de mim?

- Tudo bem.Não acha que devia perguntar pra ele, ou talvez chamar ele pra sair?

- Mas isso não faria sentido se ele gostasse de outra garota.

- Você tem de tentar.

- Eu pensei em convida-lo para ser meu par na sua festa.

- Que perfeito!Boa ideia!

- Ja decidiu com quem você vai?

- Acho que vou com o Hector. – digo dando play de novo no DVD.

- Com o Hector?!E desde quando você gosta do Hector?!

- Eu não gosto,mas ele é meu melhor amigo desde sempre,faz muito mais sentido eu ir com ele do que com um garoto qualquer de quem estou a fim no momento!

- Uau, nunca havia pensado dessa maneira

- Bom mas falando na festa tenho de ir na casa de festas fazer a reserva...

- Não diga "casa de festas"! – ela me enterrompe- Parece coisa de bebe!

- Então quer que eu diga o que?

- Salão. – ela diz com uma voz chique.

- Ta tenho de ir ao _salão_ fazer a reserva pra festa, feliz?- pergunto com voz debochada.

- Muito!Mas sinseramente Taylor porque ta me contando isso?

- Porque por causa disso eu não vou poder trabalhar hoje!

- O que??Vai me deixar dobrando cuecas sozinha?!?!- ela berra.

- Calma- digo vendo a imagem do Hector fazendo malabarismo- É só por hoje.

- Ta, ta bom. Mas só por hoje!- ela diz se convencendo.- Bom mas eaí quando vai destribuir os convites da festa?Sabe que ta todo mundo esperando né?

- Poxa valeu, agora a pressão passou!- digo rindo- Vou distribuir semana que vem,ta bom pra você assim?

- Ta, calma!- ela diz rindo.

Olho pra televisão,o malabarismo do Ector acabou e agora a professora está apresentando a Bri,ela começa a dançar, eu rio, não porque seja engraçado, mas é que a Brittany mudou muito depois daquilo. Mesmo o Lion e o Hector dizendo que ela continua igualzinha, eu sei que ela está bem diferente, não de aparencia,porque de aparencia ela continua igualzinha,mas sei lá de jeito, eu admito que ela continua paty, escrava da moda e até meio futil,mas eu acho que ela ficou mais corajosa,tipo com a mãe dela, ela antes tinha o maior medo da mãe dela,mas agora ela e o pai dela já impõe mais suas vontades mesmo a mãe sendo contra, eles já conseguiram acabar com muitas daquelas manias chatas dela, Bri sempre diz que agora as coisas estão muito melhor do que a dois anos atrás, me sinto feliz por ela, eu sei como as vezes a Sra. Flune é bem chata.

- Então o que você acha?- Bri pergunta, e só então eu percebo que estava voando totalmente.

- Desculpa,Bri!Eu voei agora,pode repetir?

- Eu não sei que roupa usar na sua festa!É algo mais casual tipo um jeans ou uma coisa mais chique tipo aqueles vestidos de gala?

- Acho que um jeans ia ficar muito despojado,mas um vestido de gala é exagero, acho que o melhor seria um vestido,mas não precisa ser de gala.

- Algo tipo baile da escola?- ela pergunta.

- É.Evita aqueles vestidos _tapete vermelho_!Ninguém merece ir vestida tipo _Oscar_ quando ta todo mundo tipo _Kids Choice Awards_!

Ela ri e fala.

- Sabe Taylor eu não te intendo, a alguns anos você considerava tudo isso besteira e vestia o que queria e agora você cataloga os tipos de roupa de acordo com as premiações de Holliwood!

Eu tinha uma resposta, eu realmente tinha uma resposta,mas ela subtamente sumiu da minha mente quando a minha imagem cantando apareceu na tela da TV. Aquela era eu?É óbvio que era eu, era a minha cara que nem nas fotos, mas sei lá quando eu lembrava daquele momento não parecia tão assim, tão... Sei lá, bobinho!

Eu dou pause e corro pra me olhar no espelho de traz da porta.

- Hey, eu não to tão diferente assim,to?

- Ta sim,Taylor a dois anos atraz você nunca teria falado nada disso, sabe das roupas?

- Tenho que ir, sabe pro lugar do salão.

- Salva pelo gongo,eim?

- Haha- digo com ironia- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Xxxxx

- Ola. – diz minha mãe para mulher do balacão- Viemos fazer a reserva do salão.

- Nome?- ela pergunta antes de estourar uma bola gigante de chiclete.

- Taylor Fry.- respondo tentando ignorar o jeito irritante como ela bate a caneta na prancheta.

- Para que dia querem o salão?

- Para daqui umas duas semanas.- minha mãe responde.- Ainda a muito a ser feito.

- Sei.- ela diz sem dar importancia- Que tal na quarta?

- Quarta?Não tem um dia melhor não?- pergunto ironica- Quarta é no meio da semana!- continuo largando a ironia.

- Calma garota!- ela diz finalmente olhando pra nossas caras- Tem domingo se preferir.

- Porque não falou logo?!- pergunto um pouco mais esterica do que deveria- Domingo é um dos melhores dias!

- Ta calma, qual o seu problema?!- ela pergunta bem mais irritada do que deveria.

Minha mãe olha pra mim preocupada.

- Só estou com pressa- respondo.

- Qual a comemoração?- ela pergunta se virando de novo pra prancheta.

- Festa de quinze anos.- minha mãe responde, antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

- Vai fazer quinze anos?- ela pergunta falsamente interessada.

Dou o sorriso mais falso do mundo antes de dizer um "é" sem muito interesse na conversa.

- Ta, então a festa será das cinco as dez.- ela diz se voltando de novo pra prancheta.

- De cinco as dez...- começo a falar,mas minha mãe me interrompe.

- É um horario exelente!Obrigada.

- Voltem na quarta pra acertar a decoração.- ela diz antes de nos virarmos para ir embora.

Xxxxx

- Ela era o cumulo do mau humor.- digo pra minha mãe assim que entramos no carro.

- Você também não ajudou muito,querida.- miha mãe diz.

- Tanto faz-digo- agora quem está de mau humor sou eu. Então alguma chance de você me dizer qual é o tal presente surpresa de que o papai falou?

- Sem chance,uma surpresa é sempre uma surpresa!Nem tente me convenser porque eu não vou falar!

- Mas é uma coisa que eu vá gostar, né?Não é alguma coisa do tempo que vocês eram adolescentes ou algo do tipo?

- Não, não é uma coisa velha isso você pode ter certeza! E tenho certeza de que você vai adorar!

Olho pela janela e pego meu celular. Penso em ligar pra Brittany,mas mudo de ideia quando me lembro como terminou nossa conversa, disco o numero do Hector, cai na caixa de entrada.

_Você ligou pro Hector Garcia deixe seu recado depois do sinal._

- Hector, é aTaylor, preciso falar com você.Já aluguei o salão para a festa, me ajuda a fazer os convites?Tchau,me liga.

Eu desligo. Minha mãe olha pra mim.

-Algum problema – ela pergunta.

- Não claro que não,estamos chegando?

- Estamos sim- ela diz- E parece que sua surpresa já chegou!

Olho pela janela e vejo...

- Ta me zuando,né?Como você conseguiu?

Mamãe estaciona. Eu abro a porta e corro pra dentro de casa.

- Cadê?Onde ta pai?- pergunto eufórica.

- No seu quarto.-ele responde rindo.

Eu corro pro quarto e abro a porta.E lá esta, em cima da cama:a surpresa!


End file.
